Confused as hell
by Rowshart
Summary: My writing is awkward i might have rushed a lil my first story in progress Please leave reviews on how to improve the chapters and the story in general give me feedback i feel like i really need it
1. Chapter 1

I clutched my book bag to my chest. Sighing. I walked up my room and sat at the bay window. Any second Maya would come through the window. I stood silent. Nothing happened. "She's forgotten about me" i said aloud. "As if" she said. I jumped surprised she was there. "Sorry i have been out of place lately." I said without much emotion. "What's wrong pumpkin?" Maya asked as i hid my face behind my bookbag. "Nothing, it's nothing i dont know whats wrong everything feels wrong!" I said as calmly as possible. She was surprised to see me so jumpy. I lay my head on her shoulder. I knew what was wrong i just didn't want to say. I didn't want to admit it to her. I could barely admit it to myself. She held my hand while my head remains on her shoulder. "What do we do?" I ask her. "It's only 4:18 wanna go to topangas?" She asked i smiled at her.

I AM CHANGING THE POINT OF VIEW OVER TO MAYA I THINK IT WILL BE MORE INTERESTING FOR YOU TO READ AND I TO WRITE

She gives me that goofy smile of hers

"Sure" she finally says. We head over to topanga's finding lucas alone. "Hey Ranger Rick" i tell him teasingly. "Hey Lucas" riley says. "Hey riley" he says. "Ahem" I pretend to clear my voice. "Howdy do penelope?" I want to crush his head. But for riley's sake i remain calm. Riley sits between me and lucas. I look at riley and i notice how full her lips are. What if i just kissed her then and there? How would that make me look? I thought. Wait what the hell did i just think of?! By this point i was blushing. "Maya are you ok?" Riley asked. "Yeah i'm totally fine"i responded. "What's wrong pumpkin?" She said repeating what i said earlier that afternoon. Her words caused me to blush even harder. "I'm going to get water, i will be right back" i told her impulsively. I order an iced water while thinking about what was going on. But what it took me to was imagining how her lips would perfectly suit my own. I get my water and get back to the table back to normal. My eyes wander to lucas. He's staring at me straight in the face looking so serious i feel queasy. " could you not" i ask him. He came to. "Sorry" he responded. His face had disappointment. I continued to look at him. I just wanted to cuddle with him and have his masculine arms around me. Woah woah... Did i just think of cuddling with ranger rick? "I have to go" i say suddenly. It was too quiet I couldn't stand it. "Maya.." Riley said grabbing my hand. "Yeah?" I say looking at her hand in mine. "Please stay, we just got here" she asked sweetly. "How could i say no to that face?" I said smiling. "Oh yeah i like this, no" i said. I went for the door and i feel something hanging from my leg. Riley was going to force me to stay. "Either you stay or i go with you" she told me. "Whats with you today?" I finally ask. She remains silent for a moment. "Lets just go" she said. "See ya lucas" i told him winking at him teasingly. He had a surprised look in his face. We went back to our bay window. "Can i ask you something?" Riley choked out. "Anything" i tell her. "What i am about to tell you cannot leave this room, Got it?"

"Got it" i said a little worried.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it" i asked. she mumbled something under her breath. "umm i couldn't hear you.." i told her. "nevermind" she managed. "Riley You can tell me anything" I told her. "You don't have to be afraid it's me maya, your best friend!" i told her as if she forgot. "i would never forget about you! and you shouldn't forget that i am always there for you. You don't don't have to hide from me" i choke out. "What's been going on? One minute you happy and the other you-" i felt a tug on my shirt the next thing i know i feel her arms wrapped around me "i'm sorry" she said. "Anyway i have to go it's getting late." I told her. "It's only 6:10" she assured me. "Yeah, see ya riles" i said. I went out her bay window and walked down to topanga's (i know this is going back and forth i'm sorry)

When she tugged my shirt i felt as if she was going to kiss me. Guess she isn't that kind of person. Her hug was so warm and reassuring and we hug all the time but this hug was different for a reason i did not know.

I sit at a table for two. Luckily lucas isn't here anymore. I'm so stiff i it's already 9pm. On the way to my house is riley's place. Hopefully she would be awake. I enter from her bedroom window as usual it's open. She is in her bed sound asleep. "Riley" i whisper. No response. "Riley" i whisper again. No response. Next thing i knew i was on her bed cuddling with her. She's a heavy sleeper. She was so beautiful. Not realizing what i was doing i placed my lips on hers. I immediately stopped. I didn't know what i just did. I felt felt horrible i took advantage of my best friend.

I place my hand on her cheek and mouthed "i'm sorry" and left the room.

It's morning i take a quick shower get dressed and walk downstairs to make bowl of cereal. I find a note from my mother along with some money. 'I'm out all day, order a pizza, i love you.' I take the money and shove it in my coat pocket. I take out the cereal and make a quick breakfast. I'm out the door not 10 minutes after. I get to riley's house and enter through the window. She's in her bed on her phone per usual. "Hey riles" i say slowly. "Sleep okay?" I asked. "Yeah best rest i had in years." Riley said as if hiding something. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, "i have the best night's sleep when i have nightmares." I told her truthfully. "Far from that actually" she said smiling. "You didn't tell me what was bothering you" i mentioned. "I will tell you later." Riley answered standing up about to leave the room. "Riley just tell-" i was cut off "MAYA I'M GAY!" Riley shouted. I stood still shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"By gay you mean happy right?" Not realizing how bitchy i must sound. "No maya Gay as in i like girls." She corrected me "i'm a lesbian Maya, If you don't want to be my friend I understand." She said sitting back down. I scoffed "nothing could take me away from you. They'd have to pry me from you." I said hugging her. "I'm sorry Maya" she said crying. "Riley you shouted that really loud" i said cautiously. "No ones home." She assured me. There was a long pause. "So that's what was bothering you?" I asked. " partially" she said worrisome. She probably thinks i want the rest of the story too. But she's had enough for the week. She can tell me when she wants i pressured her to tell me before i want her to comfortable. " you can tell me the rest when you want, you've been through a lot." I told her embracing her. "Wanna order a pizza?" Saying with my arms glued around her. "We have to get to school." She reminds me. "If you wanna stay home i will stay with you." I told her. "Maya my father is our history teacher." She laughed. I smiled. "Alright let's go" I told her getting up. We walked to school and into our separate classes until 4th, 5th and 6th period. Lunch In between 4th and 5th. After hours of sleeping finding excuses and many other things I would do, we went to 4 period History. "You okay?" I whispered. "Yeah Maya" she said without whispering, but with smiling. I smiled back at her. An hour of Mr. Mathews yapping later, It was lunch. Riley and I went to the lunch line to get our food . Geralyn set a nice mashed potato pile on our tray. We got the rest and were about to pay. Lucas was right there, I scoff as he gets closer. "Hey Maya" he smiled. "Idiot." I tell him. "Hey Lucas, how are you?", Riley asked him but was ignored. "Hey Dorkenstein. Riley was talking to you. "Dorkenstein don't you think thats a little harsh?" She said defensively. "You're douchebag, don't ignore Riley." I said. "I wasn't trying to ignore h-" he said being interrupted "Whatever i don't care" I cut in. "Maya you dont need to defend me." Riley said. "I don't need to but i want to." I smiled. My eyes wander to her lips and to her eyes again. I return back to earth. As we walk out of the line i feel a slight push. I see Lucas grabbing riley and kisses her lips. My eyes are wide open in disbelief. Riley pushes him in response. "Whats with you!" Riley told him. "Me? Whats with you! Its not like we haven't kissed before!" He says while trying to kiss her again. Everyone around is watching. "Lucas! Learn when you're not wanted!" She snapped at him."She walks away from him as i follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

After school i get to her house and we watch a movie. We're covered in a blanket and cuddling like we always do when watching movies. Auggie was with ava and topanga at ava's house topanga was probably speaking to ava's mom about her behavior. Mr. Mathews just left for a meeting at the school district.

"Does it really not bother you that i like girls?" She asked innocently.

"Of course not why would it?"

" Because i didn't know whether you were a homophobe or not." She said "Maya i think i'm ready to tell you the rest of the secret."

I smiled and paused the movie "Okay," i said. We were hold each other hand in hand. "Maya…"

"Yes?..."

" I maybe..sorta..kinda...most likely have had a crush on you for the longest time and not realize it until a week ago…" She told me really fast. I start to blush.

"I know, i know you can leave if you want." She suggested. I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Im staying whether you like it or not." I told her "I also need to confess something to you too…" i told her

Riley's face lit up. "Please don't get mad…" I beg her. "How could i ever be mad at y-"

"I kissed you once when you were sleeping" I cut her off. Her eyes were open by surprise. "Where!" "Lips" "how long!" "Half a second, wow i thought u would be mad-" i was interrupted as something was on my lips. Hers. There was no guilt. Not this time. Our lips moved in sync. Riley slipped in her tongue. I smile into the kiss. I run my hand through her hair. Her hands on my waist. I open my eyes. Its real. Not just a dream. Not this time. "Pinch me." Riley says. "It's not a dream trust me."

"Still not convinced" she smiles.

Our lips crash again. Her warm lips were finally on mine while she conscious. I lightly pinch her butt. "ah! Maya!" She laughs. "You asked me to pinch you." I smile. She pecks my lips. "I'm going to be daydreaming about this." She told me. " "i already daydreamed about you." I flirted back. I stopped "riley i need to talk to you. Seriously."

SHORT CHAPTER IK IM SORRY THAT I HAVE A LIFE AND THAT I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BUT WOOHOO THEY KISSED AND ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I'M ADDING 2 NEW CHARACTERS SO COMMENT THEIR NAME PERSONALITY APPEARANCE ETC, AND IK I AM NOT GETTING MANY COMMENTS BUT I AM GETTING LOTS OF VIEWS I GOT MORE THAN 100 VIEWS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS! Thanks so much! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED SUN- TUES!


	5. Chapter 5

"I dont understand how to say this but here it goes..."

"Go ahead tell me", she told me

I have no idea why I stopped her. But I know that there was a reason. So I just blurted what was on my mind.

"Why did Lucas kiss you? Did you ever really actually like him or was he just a game to you? he had real feelings for you. did you for him?" I asked curiously. Yeah who could help looking at Lucas, I'm not going to lie. he's hot. Not anyone can deny it, even Riley.

"Why are we talking about Lucas?" She asks confused. My ears turn red, I didn't think she would answer my question with a question. I didn't have a response.

"Nevermind.-" I pause."Riley I think-" Something interupts me, by now my head is resting on her chest and I could hear her heart beating out of her chest. I facepalmed myself, in my head. She probably thinks im going to tell her i love her. That is not what i was aiming for. "I think I-" cut off again. but this time it was Topanga, She must have gotten back when we weren't aware. Extremely close.

"Time to go to bed girls, Turn off the television please." Topanga insisted. I turned off the television and got into bed with riley . Topanga turned off the lights and closed the door. I stared at the ceiling, all was silent. I could hear Topanga getting auggie into bed by reading him a story. I turned to the side my face facing riley's back. I closed my eyes and fake snored. Riley just giggled. She turned to have us face to face i open my eyes. Her hair is in her face as her head lands on the pillow.

"What were you going to say? Before my mom walked in?" Riley asked trying to act cool. I could hear her moving closer.

"Promise me that no matter what we will always, no matter what the circumstances be friends." I asked her.

"Oh of course" She said disappointed. "Best friends." She said like its obvious. I smile. I get closer to her and kiss her lips. It was the greatest feeling. Our lips disconnect but i'm still holding her. I drift off to sleep knowing that she's wide awake.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to not find riley in my arms. I look up and riley wasn't to be found I get out of her bed and streched. I look at the clock in her room and see that its only 6:13 am. Riley was always the earlybird. she was probably already showering. I start making her bed, realizing she rarely moves in her sleep as i can see from her side of the bed is neat and mine is messy as hell. As I finish spreading the covers I look in Riley's vacant drawer i use for the clothes i leave here. I change my clothes lightning fast and put my dirty laundry to wash as i usually do. i begin brushing my hair as i hear the door open i see riley with damp hair, covered in a towel.

"Wow Maya you're dressed without me having to remind you to do it." She joked. I laugh and continue to brushing my hair.

"I know it's a miracle." I laugh. "Now get dressed, Ugh must i have to remind you everytime? How would you live without me?" I jokingly mocked.

"I wouldn't" she said laughing as she got her clothes out and began changing.

"So whatcha wanna do today Riles?" I asked her.

"we haven't hung out with farkle in a couple days. we should get ahold of him." She suggested as she was adjusting her top.

"Good idea." I responded as i finished brushing my hair. Riley was putting on her heels. It was still 6:26 am. We needed to pass time which was never a problem. "When should we go?" I ask.

"Somewhere around 8:45 after breakfast." she clarified. "pass me that blowdryer" she asks pointing at the bedside table the she couldn't reach without going around. I grabbed it and held it out for her to grab. "Thanks" she smiles.

"It's nothing" I smile back. I walk to her bathroom brush my teeth and borrow her we're are done getting ready we get out our homework from the last week. She looks at my un-finished homework and she rolls her eyes.

"Maya, may i remind you that was due last monday." I look at my paper and see the wrong.

"Oops wrong assignment." I say and find the right assignment quickly. Riley laughs. As time passes by its around 8:26. We hear a voice from downstairs.

"Riley, Maya Breakfast!" We hear Mr. Mathews call. We put away our homework and go downstairs. I see a table and a family sitting at it. Something that rarely happens at my house. We all sit down, eat and talk. After we have eaten we go out to look if farkle is home. we stopped at topanga's just to see if Lucas or Farkle were there. Coincidentally the both of them were. Riley and I walked in and sat.

"Hey farkle where ya been?" I ask.

"Hey.." Lucas murmured. Riley looked up and just looked plain disgusted, and ignored him. Very unlike her. I nudged and raised my eyebrows at her. she raised hers at me.

"Unspoken communication i see." Farkle added. We both nod. "So whats up with-" He signals at Lucas with his eyes.

"Farkle, you do realize i am right here don't you?" Lucas asks. My head was burning Lucas has been acting like a douche bag for far too long, Something has been going on with him.

"Lucas I need to talk to you." I tug his shirt so he'd follow me outside.

"Don't tell me its about kissing riley." He says. My ears are burning.

"Um what?" I say. How could he have known that?

"At lunch? When i supposedly ignored Riley?" Lucas reminded me. A thousand pounds was lifted from my shoulders.

"Oh yeah that, Yeah why are you being such a jerk nowadays? And why the hell did you kiss Riley when she made it obvious she did NOT wanna kiss you?" I quickly change the subject.

"Sorry, There's just alot happening that i just don't want to share at the moment."

"Just tell me what it is, don't make me get it outta you."

"You Couldn't If you tried."

"You Couldn't If you tried." I mocked him. What? I didn't know what else to do.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Maya, Stop."

"Maya, Stop"

"I warned you."

"Warned me bout wh-"


	7. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN GMW THIS IS MERELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

 _AND THE PERSPECTIVE WILL ALWAYS BE FROM MAYA BUT I MIGHT BE EDITING THE STORY TO NOT BE VIEW FROM ANYONE'S PERSPECTIVE AND HAVE IT VIEWED FREELY COMMENTS ON THAT? LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR READING! **SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS AND MAKE IT A SERIES? OR JUST STOP TRYING AND START ANOTHER!? LEAVE IT IN AS A COMMENT!**_


End file.
